1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to batteries, and, more specifically, to rechargeable batteries for supplying voltages for portable electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Rechargeable batteries are widely used to supply voltages for portable electronic devices, such as: video cameras, cellular phones, portable CD players, note book computers, and personal assistance devices. To adapt to the relative small sizes of power connecters in portable electronic devices, the voltage output terminals of rechargeable batteries are frequently deployed in close vicinity to each other. Consequently, rechargable batteries are prone to cause the output terminals to short circuit. For example, when a rechargeable battery is carried in a pocket or purse, any conductive object (such as a key chain or a chewing gum wrap) there may conductively connect together the voltage output terminals, which may damage the rechargeable battery or even cause a fire accident and injuries.
There is, therefore, a need for an apparatus and method to protect the voltage output terminals of rechargeable batteries from shorting.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method to meet this need.